Mammamimmi, The Muggle Junior in Hogwarts
by Milda Malione
Summary: Seorang bayi muggle datang ke Hogwarts dan membuat repot Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Siapa sebenarnya bayi itu? Dan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke Hogwarts? My first fanfiction. Please read and review. :


"Gubraakkk..!"

Semua tercengang. Profesor Dumbledore menghentikan sambutannya di awal tahun pelajaran ini. Sesosok makhluk terjatuh dari atap Aula Besar. Dumbledore mendongakkan kepalanya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu kenapa ada makhluk ini? Darimana dia datang? Jelas-jelas dia terjatuh tepat di depan podium Dumbledore.

Staff pengajar Hogwarts beserta para murid tidak kalah herannya. Semua terdiam. Sepi. Bahkan, ketika Dumbledore meninggalkan podium untuk menghampiri makhluk itu, semua masih tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Dumbledore sopan.

Makhluk yang baru datang dari atap itu tidak menjawab. Ia terlihat ketakutan. Bibirnya gemetar.

"Jangan takut." Dumbledore mengelus rambut makhluk tersebut. "Siapa kamu? Darimana asalmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekarang makhluk itu terlihat agak tenang. Matanya menatap mata Dumbledore dengan tatapan polos. Ternyata dia sama bingungnya dengan semua yang hadir di Aula Besar saat ini.

"Ahahaaa…", makhluk itu tertawa. Tangannya menarik janggut panjang Dumbledore yang berwarna putih. Dumbledore sedikit tersentak ke depan menerima tarikan tersebut. Kemudian, dengan polosnya makhluk tadi berseru, "Badut!"

Spontan, semua murid tertawa. Oh, tidak hanya murid yang tertawa. Di belakang meja pengajar, Minerva McGonagall juga ikut tertawa. Bahkan, Sybil Trelawney melepas kacamata untuk menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa pula. Hagrid terkekeh. Hanya Snape yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia dan hidung bengkoknya masih menatap tajam ke depan. Mengamati Dumbledore dan makhluk kecil yang baru dating dari atap.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Dumbledore.

"Kau memanggilku badut? Tunggu sampai kau bertemu dengan Profesor Slughorn. Menurutku, dia yang lebih mirip badut."

Tawa semakin membahana hingga ke sela-sela sudut Aula Besar. Nick-Si Kepala Nyaris Putus memegangi lehernya yang terguncang karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kini makhluk itu diangkat Dumbledore. Ia didudukkan di atas podium. "Stopitum Tawanum" Dumbledore mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya. Semua yang tertawa terdiam seketika.

"Ada yang mengenal makhluk ini?" Tanya Dumbledore. Murid-murid menggeleng serempak. Para pengajar tidak berkomentar.

Dumbledore kembali menatap makhluk yang kini berada di atas podium. Ditatapnya makhluk itu lekat-lekat. Makhluk yang ditatap Dumbledore tidak membalas tatapannya. Ia sedang asyik mengemut jempol tangannya sendiri. Makhluk itu mengenakan baju berwarna biru cerah yang di dadanya bertuliskan "I'am a BABY". Dia tidak memakai celana. Namun memakai sesuatu yang dibuat seperti celana.

"Hmmm.. Pakaian yang aneh. Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" lagi-lagi Dumbledore bertanya.

"Mammaa.. Mimmii.."

"Namamu Mammamimmi?" Tanya Dumbledore lagi. Kini ia menatap murid-muridnya. "Kalian semua, ada yang tahu makhluk apa Mammamimmi ini?"

Sebuah tangan teracung di belakang meja Gryffindor. Hermione Granger bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ya, Miss Granger." Dumbledore mempersilahkan Hermione untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Dia muggle, sir. Dalam dunia muggle, makhluk seperti itu disebut Batita. Singkatan dari Bayi Tiga Tahun. Tapi menurutku, usianya masih kurang dari tiga tahun. Mungkin sekitar satu atau dua tahun. Terbukti, dia belum lancar berbicara. Dan namanya bukan Mammamimmi. Itu hanya perkataan seorang bayi yang cukup sulit dimengerti. Karena hingga saat ini, tidak ada satupun kamus tentang bahasa bayi." Jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

"Hmm.. Baik... Baik.." Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk. "70 poin untuk Gryffindor."

Hermione tersenyum bangga.

"Lalu, pakaian apa yang dikenakannya? Kau tahu, Miss Granger?" Tanya Dumbledore.

"Tentu saja. Dia menggunakan baju bayi muggle. Dan dia belum menggunakan celana. Tapi, memakai kain yang dibuat sedemikian rupa menyerupai celana untuk menahan air kencingnya. Karena seusia dia, pasti belum dapat ke kamar mandi untuk pipis. Nama kain yang menyerupai kain itu adalah popok. Dulu, ketika saya kecil, saya juga menggunakan benda seperti itu." Pipi Hermione merona merah ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Ron menahan tawa membayangkan Hermione menggunakan popok. Harry hanya tersenyum manis. Tetap cool seperti biasanya.

"Good job, Miss Granger. Tambahan 70 poin untuk Gryffindor."

"Thanks, sir" Hermione tersenyum puas. Ia kembali duduk degan perasaan bangga yang meletup-letup. Di balik meja Slytherin, Draco Malfoy mencibir. Severus Snape hanya mendengus.

Dumbledore kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada makhluk yang berada di atas podiumnya. Kini makhluk itu meneteskan air liur dari mulutnya yang dijejali jempol tangan.

"Er.. Bagaimana aku memanggilnya? Dia belum dapat menyebutkan namanya." Dumbledore berkata seperti pada dirinya sendiri. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengambil keputusan. "Untuk sementara waktu , kau dipanggil Mammamimmi, muggle junior. Minerva, tolong kau urus batita ini." Minerva McGonagall menggendong bayi itu dari atas podium dan membawanya pergi tanpa memedulikan air liur yang menetes-netes ke jubahnya. ***

Semua berkumpul di ruang rekreasi masing-masing asrama sebelum mulai belajar di kelas pertama dalam tahun pelajaran ini. Harry, Hermione dan Ron terlihat di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor, sedang berdiskusi tentang makhluk yang disebut Mammamimmi itu.

"Mungkin dia ber-Disapparate dari dunia muggle." Dia berspekulasi dengan muka tak jelas.

Hermione menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin, Ron. Muggle tidak bias ber-Disapparate. Lagi pula, kau tahu sendiri Hogwarts tidak bisa dijadikan tempat untuk ber-Apparate."

"Apa mungkin dia mengenal Voldemort? Bisa saja batita itu adalah horcrux dan dia dikirim kesini untuk dijadikan jebakan." Terka Harry.

"Jangan bodoh, Harry." Hermione terlhat kesal. "Voldemort benci muggle. Apa kau lupa bahwa dia membantai Ayah serta kakek neneknya yang seorang muggle."

Ron melengos. "Pintar sekali, Miss Selalu Benar" Hermione tersenyum masam mendengar ucapan Ron. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan membawa serta buku-buku tebal tentang transfigurasi.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke kelas transfigurasi jika tidak ingin mendapat detensi dari Profesor McGonagall. Ayo!" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya, Hermione meninggalkan ruang rekreasi. Ron dan Harry mengikuti.

"Dasar cewek!" dengus Ron. Ia terlihat kesal. Harry tidak berkomentar. Mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruang rekreasi menuju kelas transfigurasi.

*Di Kelas Transfigurasi*

Harry, Ron dan Hermione ternyata tidak terlambat. Murid-murid yang hendak mengikuti kelas transfigurasi berbaris di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Suasana ribut.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak terbuka?" Tanya Hermione pada salah satu murid Ravenclaw. Orang yang ditanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tahu. Suasana semakin ribut. Pintu masih tertutup.

"Alohomora!" terdengar seruan dari balik pintu. Seketika pintu terbuka. Professor McGonagall terlihat sibuk dengan Mammamimmi di gendongannya. "Murid-murid," McGonagall cemas, "Sepertinya tidak aka nada pelajaran hari ini."

"Yess…!" Ron berteriak kegirangan. Hermione mendelik.

"Tapi kenapa?"terdengar seseorang berteriak.

"Kalian tidak lihat? Mammamimmi tidak mau terlepas dari gendonganku. Dan dia bau pesing." Professor McGonagall menjengitkan hidungnya menahan bau.

"Hmm.. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Semua kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Ayoo.. Ayoo.. Bubar!" seseorang mengambil inisiatif. Barisan tercerai berai meninggalkan kelas transfigurasi. Ron hendak mengikuti barisan itu ketika Hermione menarik tangannya. Muka Ron cemberut.

Professor McGonagall memandang tiga muridnya yang masih tinggal. Hermione memasang senyum manis. Saking manisnya, beberapa ekor semut menggerayangi wajah Hermione.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?"

"Saya bisa bantu anda, professor." Senyum Hermione semakin manis. Semut di wajahnya bertambah.

"Oh, dengan senang hati. Apa yang bias kau bantu, Miss Granger?" kecemasan di wajah McGonagall berkurang. Mammamimmi di gendongannya tertidur lelap. Dengan liur bayi, tentu.

"Serahkan semuanya pada saya. Saya akan ganti popoknya dan menghilangkan bau pesingnya." Hermione menuju tempat McGonagall. Ron dan Harry saling bertukar pandang. Mereka mengikuti Hermione di belakang. "Berikan Mammamimmi pada saya."

Professor McGonagall menyerahkan Mammamimmi pada Hermione. Jubah bagian atas McGonagall basah.

"Yaiks.." Ron tidak bisa menahan rasa jijiknya. McGonagall membersihkan bagian atas jubahnya dengan mantra "Cleanidium". Dan jubahnya kering kembali.

Mammamimmi diletakkan di atas meja oleh Hermione. Ia menggeliat. Matanya perlahan terbuka. "Cupcupcup, anak pintar. Kita ganti popokmu sekarang." Ujar Hermione dengan suara lucu dan mimik muka yang aneh.

Tawa Ron dan Harry meledak tak tertahan. McGonagall melirik mereka dan berkata "Ssssttt..!" dengan alis mata yang terangkat. Hermione tidak menghiraukan kedua sahabatnya. Ia tetap serius membersihkan dan mengganti popok Mammamimmi.

"Profesor, saya butuh kain." Teriak Hermione.

"Untuk apa?" McGonagall terlihat bingung.

"Untuk anak ini."

McGonagall segera mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengubah udara kosong menjadi selembar kain. Dengan segera, tongkat sihir Hermione juga diayunkan pemiliknya, kain yang terbentuk dari udara tersebut kini berubah menjadi popok yang dipakai Mammamimmi.

"Bagus.. Baguss..!" McGonagall bertepuk tangan dan terlihat sangat gembira hingga ia berjingkrak-jingkrak dan berputar-putar di tempat. "70 poin untuk Gryffindor." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih, Profesor." Ron dan Harry menunduk member hormat. Hermione kini menggendong Mammamimmi.

"Okay. You're Welcome." Wajah McGonagall berseri-seri. "Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai."

Harry mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksud anda telah selesai? Bukankah Mammamimmi harus tetap dalam asuhan anda?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak, anak pintar. Sekarang kalian yang mengurus batita itu."

"Apaa…?" teriak Ron dan Harry serempak.

Berbeda dengan Hermione, wajahnya bersinar cerah, "Benarkah? Dengan senang hati saya akan mengurusnya."

"Hermy…!" Harry dan Ron menjerit serempak pula.

"Kenapa? Dia saudaraku juga. Kalian ingat? Aku kan kelahiran-muggle." Kini Mammamimmi terlepas dari gendongan Hermione. Ia mengapung di udara dengan mantra "Wingadium Laviosa"

"Sudah. Sudah. Kalian harusnya bangga pada Hermione. Dia benar-benar seorang witch sejati" McGonagall menengahi.

Ron cemberut. Harry menunduk. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Hermione tetap menerbangkan Mammamimmi yang sekarang tertawa-tawa bahagia. Ia kini akan meninggalkan ruangan kelas transfigurasi. Harry dan Ron masih terpaku di tempat mereka berdiri.

"C'mon Harry, Ron. Pelajaran kita selanjutnya adalah Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Professor Snape sudah menunggu di bawah tanah." Dan Hermione pun melewati tempat mereka berdiri.

"Betul sekali, Hermione. Cepat! Cepat! Professor Snape sudah menunggu." McGonagall mendorong Harry dan Ron dengan kedua tangannya menuju pintu keluar. "Bye..!" tangan McGonagall melambai-lambai ketika mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki dan Mammamimmi diterbangkan oleh tongkat sihir Hermione , menjauhi kelas transfigurasi.

"Hermione.." Ron mencoba berkata sesuatu.

"Kenapa? Dia lucu, bukan?" Hermione berkata tanpa memandang Ron.

Diam. Ron tak berkata-kata lagi. Begitu juga dengan Harry.

*Di Kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam*

Murid-murid yang mengikuti pelajaran tersebut benar-benar tersiksa. Bahkan, pengajar mereka, Snape, ikut terganggu dengan suara itu. Suara yang timbul dari Mammamimmi. Dia menangis keras sekali. Hermione menutup telinganya.

"Aku sudah sangka dia akan merepotkan." Teriak Harry pada Hermione. Padahal dia dan Hermione hanya berjarak sekitar setengah meter.

"Semuanyaaaa… Kita belajar mantra baruuu…!" Snape berteriak-teriak di depan kelas.

"Menurutku ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk belajar mantra batu, sir..!" teriak Ron dibalik mejanya.

"Diam kau, Mr. Weasley." Bentak Snape. "Jangan menambah bising ruangan ini..!" ia berteriak lagi.

"Baiklah, aku diam..!" Ron balas berteriak.

"Semuanyaaa…! Ucapkan EXPECTO CRYNUM dengan sekeras-kerasnya sambil membayangkan kalian tidak mendengar tangisan ini..!" teriakan Snape membahana.

Semua murid yang hadir di ruangan itu melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua tangan mereka di telinga, mulai berkonsetrasi dan akhirnya meneriakkan mantra sekeras-kerasnya, "EXPECTO CRYNUM!". Suara tangisan Mammamimmi berhenti terdengar. Tapi, batita itu masih menangis. Hanya saja, suaranya kini tidak keluar.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Harry pada Hermione.

"Mammamimmi lapar. Dia ingin semacam ramuan berwarna putih. Muggle nenyebutnya susu." Jelas Hermione.

"Darimana kita mendapatkannya?" Tanya Ron.

"Mungkin Profesor Slughorn bisa membuatnya. Kita harus ke kelas ramuan sekarang." Kata Hermione lagi.

"Betul. Pergi kalian bertiga!" bentak Snape yang berdiri di belakang mereka. "Bawa juga mesin perusak telinga ini..!"

Tanpa permisi, Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang menggendong Mammamimmi bergegas meninggalkan kelas Snape tanpa memedulikan wajah Snape yang merah padam seperti udang rebus.

*Di Kelas Ramuan*

Horace Slughorn mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan cerita Hermione tentang Mammamimmi dan rasa laparnya yang mebuat ia menangis keras. "Ramuan berwarna putih itu sebenarnya bisa didapat dengan mudah dari ibunya."

"Saya tahu, professor." Hermione mulai tak sabar. Ia menatap iba pada Mammamimmi yang masih menangis tanpa suara. Ternyata, mantra Expecto Crynum itu selain membuat telinga kita terlindung dari suara bising, juga bisa membuat sumber suara bising menjadi sunyi.

"Apa kita tidak bisa membuat ramuannya?" Tanya Harry.

"Tentu saja bisa. Tunggu sebentar." Slughorn mengambil timbangan, kuali dan buku resep dari lemari kelas ramuan.

Beberapa jam terlewat. Slughorn baru mengangkat wajahnya dari kuali ketika isi kuali sudah berwarna putih kental dan beraroma harum. Hermione kelihatan sangat puas. Harry tersenyum lebar. Ron menelan ludahnya. Aroma ramuan itu benar-benar menggoda, pikirnya.

Tangis Mammamimmi berhenti ketika mulai meminum ramuan itu. Ia kini sedang disuapi oleh Hermione. Ron sangat berharap Hermione menyuapi ramuan itu padanya. Namun setiap kali Ron mendekat dan berharap, Hermione membalasnya dengan mendelik tajam.

Pintu kelas ramuan terbuka. Semua yang sedang ada didalam menoleh kea rah pintu. Tampak Dumbledore berdiri. Ia membawa kotak tipis berwarna hitam.

"Profesor Dumbledore," pekik Harry dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Halo, Harry. Apa kabar, Slughorn? Hai, Ron dan Hermione" sapa Dumbledore pada semua yang hadir dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku baik." Jawab Slughorn singkat.

"Hem. Baiklah. Langsung saja. Intinya, kita tidak bisa terus merawat Mammamimmi di Hogwarts. Dia muggle dan harus segera dikembalikan ke dunianya." Dumbledore berkata tegas, "Sekarang, Harry, Ron, Hermione, aku sudah tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan batita ini ke dunia muggle. Aku mau kalian mengerjakan misi sebaik-baiknya."

"Misi seperti apa tepatnya, sir?" Tanya Harry antusias.

"Sayangnya, harus ada satu orang yang keluar dari ruangan ini. Baru kita bisa membicarakan misi kita." Dumbledore berkata sambil menundukkan kepala.

Slughorn bangkit dari duduknya. "Baik. Baik. Aku terima. Aku diusir dari kelasku sendiri. Karena kau kepala sekolah, aku turuti peintahmu." Ia menggerutu dan berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya. Ketika Slughorn lewat, pintu kembali menutup dengan patuh. Ini yang menjadi keuntungan di dunia sihir. Untuk menutup atau membuka pintu, kita bahkan tidak perlu menyentuh handlenya.

"Baiklah. Slughorn sudah keluar." Dumbledore menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya. Sendok di tangan Hermione terlepas. Sendok itu kini bergerak sendiri. Mengambil susu dalam kuali dan menyuapi Mammamimmi. Rapi sekali. Seakan ada manusia transparan yang melakukan itu semua.

Dumbledore memerintahkan supaya ketiga muridnya membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Ia kemudian memperlihatkan kotak hitam tipis yang tadi dibawanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry dan Ron hampir berbarengan.

"Itu I-pad." Hermione yang menjawab.

"Betul sekali, Miss Granger." Senyum bertengger di wajah Dumbledore. "Ini I-pad. Barang muggle. Benda ini bagi muggle seperti sebuah kotak ajaib. Dan disini, terdapat aplikasi Muggle-Map yang bisa melacak tempat tinggal seseorang." Jelas Dumbledore, "Tapi sayangnya, ada sedikit masalah disini."

"Kenapa, sir?" Tanya Harry.

"Er.. Sebenarnya.. Aku tak tahu cara menggunakannya." Dumbledore berkata amat pelan. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Itu gampang, sir. Serahkan padaku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Dumbledore, Hermione merebut I-pad dari tangan kepala sekolahnya itu. Dengan cepat, jari-jari Hermione menari-nari diatas I-pad tersebut.

"Wow." Harry memandang takjub.

Dumbledore hanya memerhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hermione dengan perasaan kagum. Ron melongo, mulutnya terbuka. Dia pintar sekali. Aku mengaguminya. Gumam Ron dalam hati.

"Ketemu!" pekik Hermione kegirangan.

"Yeee..!" tanpa sadar, Harry berteriak senang. Dumbledore terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Ron mengatupkan mulut.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Dumbledore tak sabar.

"Fantasy Street nomor 17. Ditempati sebuah keluarga yang kehilangan anaknya. Pastilah mereka orang tua Mammamimmi." Hermione menarik kesimpulan.

"Bagus. Kalian harus segera kesana." Tongkat sihir Dumbledore mengayun, dan sendok yang sedari tadi menyuapi Mammamimmi berhenti. Satu kali ayunan lagi, Mammamimmi terangkat ke udara dan mendarat dalam gendongan Harry.

"Mmm.. Cucuuu… Enyak.. Enyak.. Enyaakk..!" celoteh Mammamimmi. Tidak ada satu pun yang tidak tertawa mendengar celotehannya.

"Baiklah. Berikan itu padaku." Dumbledore menarik I-pad yang masih dipegang Hermione. "Kalian akan ber-Disapparate bersama disini."

"Disini? Bukankah di Hogwarts tidak bis-" protes Ron.

"Sekarang bisa." potong Dumbledore, "Cepat! Cepat!" Ia mengatur posisi Harry yang menggendong Mammamimmi, Ron dan Hermione supaya bisa ber-Disapparate sempurna ke Fantasy Street. "Sekarang..!" perintah Dumbledore.

Ngiiikkk … Tuiiiiing… Tring… !

Ketiga sahabat dan seorang batita itu menghilang dari Hogwarts dan ber-Apparate di depan pintu rumah seorang muggle.

Tanpa diketuk, seorang perempuan membuka pintu. Ia menggunakan gaun muggle bermotif bunga-bunga. Matanya sayu dan berkantung seperti habis menangis. Namun, wajahnya berubah cerah ketika melihat Harry dan seorang batita dalam gendongannya.

"Mammaaa.." gumam Mammamimmi. Ia mengenali perempuan itu sebagai ibunya.

"Anakku, Marvell.. Honey Bunny Sweety-ku. Kemana saja kau?" perempuan itu menghambur ke arah Harry dan mengambil Mammamimmi yang ternyata bernama Marvell. Ia menciumi anaknya. Tidak ada satu jengkal pun bagian dari wajah Marvell yang luput dari sentuhan bibir ibunya.

"Kalian mengantarkan Marvell? Oooh.. Baik sekali.." dengan masih menggendong Marvell perempuan itu memeluk Harry, Hermione dan Ron bergantian. Bahkan ia sempat mengecup pipi Ron.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Ron tanpa sadar. Tangan kanan Ron menyentuh pipinya sendiri yang sekarang berubah warna menyerupai tomat segar. Hermione mencibir.

"Ooh, tidak. Aku yang terima kasih." Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Izinkan aku tahu siapa nama kalian."

"Saya Harry." Jawab Harry cepat, "Ini kedua sahabat saya, Hermione dan Ron." Hermione dan Ron memasang senyum mereka yang paling lebar.

"Saya Queen Isabel." Jawab perempuan itu ramah, "Dan mengapa Marvell ada bersama kalian.?"

"Eh, oh, er.. Sebenarnya anak Anda muncul di sekolah kami." Hermione menjawab agak gugup.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak menyangka bisa sejauh itu. Kalian tahu? Marvell sedang main ayunan, dan ketika itu, aku mendorongnya terlalu kuat. Tanpa sengaja, aku telah membuat anakku terbang ke sekolah kalian. Oh, maafkan ibu, Marvell Mammamimmi."

"Mammamimmi?" pekik Harry, Ron dan Hermione serempak. Queen Isabel terkejut.

"Jadi, nama belakang anak ini Mammamimmi?" Tanya Ron tak menyangka.

"Ya. Benar. Marvell Mammamimmi. Kenapa?"

Harry saling berpandangan dengan kedua sahabatnya. Ia yakin mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan. "Oh, tidak apa-apa" kata Harry kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Queen Isabel menjerit. "Oh tidak! Marvell ngompol." Ia mengangkat Marvell dan memperlihatkan gaun rumahnya yang basah kepada Harry, Ron dan Hermione. "Aku harus segera mengganti popoknya. Kalian mau masuk dulu?" ajak Isabel.

"Terima kasih. Kami sangat ingin. Tapi kami harus segera kembali ke sekolah." Harry yang menjawab.

Queen Isabel sedikit kecewa, namun ia segera berkata, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kalian bisa datang kesini lain kali. Marvell, ucapkan "Bye" pada kakak-kakak baik hati ini."

Marvell menatap ketiga penyihir itu dengan tatapan lucu seorang bayi. Ia tertawa seperti tawa pertamanya ketika muncul dari atap Aula Besar. "Bai... Bai… " dan pintu pun tertutup.

Beberapa detik lamanya, Harry, Ron dan Hermione memandangi pintu yang sudah tertutup. Hingga akhirnta, Hermione tidak bisa menahan haru. Ia memeluk Ron dan menangis tersedu-sedu di bahunya. "Oh. Aku akan sangat merindukannya." Hermione berkata di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Ron membelai rambut Hermione dengan lembut. "Tenang, Sayang. Suatu saat nanti kita akan punya yang lebih lucu dari dia."

Hermione menghentikan tangisnya dan melepaskan pelukan Ron. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan muka merona. Ron tidak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum nakal.

Harry mencibir menyaksikan tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang ia harapkan selain Ginny ada disini supaya ia bisa memeluknya seperti Ron yang memeluk Hermione. *me as Author a.k.a Milda Yulia berkata : "Kenapa harus cari Ginny? Author ada disini untukmu, Harry…" #. Harry tidak menggubris. Author kecewa. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita.*

"Ayo pergi!" Harry mendahului Ron dan Hermione yang kembali berpelukan. Hermione melepas pelukannya dan mengikuti Harry dengan menggandeng tangan Ron. Mereka bertiga ber-Disapparate kembali ke Hogwarts. ***

#THE END


End file.
